Sleepover at Naruchan's
by FluffyHammie
Summary: Gaara is in Konoha and his best friend wants him to spend the night. Super light yaoi, mainly fluffy and cute. :3 -I tried-


_This story has been bugging me to write it for the longest time. So, it would not allow me to continue my others until this was writen. Thus, here it is :D So, picture Gaara and Naruto as kids around 7 years old. I thought of a picture I saw somewhere where these two little kids were sleeing together and I instantly thought of Gaara and Naruto as kids ^_^ Totally wish I had one like that but I'll probably draw something later x3. Please enjoy this lil story as much as I enjoyed writing it :]_

_**-**_**Disclaimer**_**: If I owned this stuff... Let's say the plot would be totaly different *Kehehehe*  
>-<strong>_**Warnings:**_** Super light yaoi like only if you squint. Totally can be taken as friendship tho**_

_Have fun :3_

* * *

><p>"I promise everything will be okay" blue eyes reassured sea-foam green ones.<p>

"But I've never done this before… I'm scared…" The eyes looked down.

"There's nothing to be scared of. If there is something, I'll be right here," a small tan hand grasped a small pale one. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you," the hand squeezed lightly.

Green locked onto blue. Gaara knew Naruto wasn't lying. The blonde boy would do anything to protect his best friend, this was proven.

"Okay, but I don't have any clothes, what will I wear to bed?" Gaara had only brought the clothes he was wearing because he didn't think he would be staying the night at Naruto's.

"You can wear my clothes silly! C'mon, let's go so we can play," the small boy pulled the other down the street, barley holding in his excitement. _"YAY! Gaara is finally spending the night at my house! This will be so much better then with teme," _Sasuke had only stayed over a few times when his parents and brother were out. Lately, Sasuke hadn't come over so Naruto had been lonely. He thought about Gaara and decided to invite the red-head over to Konoha to play. Gaara arrived a few days later with the Kazekage. His father didn't want to see Gaara so he sent him away. The Kazekage had a meeting with the Hokage anyway so he brought the young boy with him.

The young boys ran down the street nearing Naruto's house. Once there and inside, they removed their shoes and jackets and headed to the tiny living room. Gaara saw a tiny orange cat sleeping on the couch arm. "What's its name?" he asked pointing at the sleeping stray.

"Dunno, haven't thought of one for her yet. She comes and goes, but loves sleeping on the couch arm," Naruto went over and pet the cat, she meowed and started to purr. Naruto giggled as Gaara watched curiously. _"She seems to love him a lot. Father won't let me have any pets…" _the red-head saddened at the thought of not having a loving pet. This did not go unnoticed by the blonde. "Wanna pet her? She loves people," Naruto asked as the cat licked his hand.

Gaara hesitated. He had never pet a cat, or any other animal, before. He wasn't sure what to do until Naruto walked over and too his hand. "C'mon, it'll be okay. I'm here remember," Gaara allowed himself to be taken to the cat. Cautiously, he stretched out his hand and put it near the cat. The cat sniffed then started licking his fingers which made Gaara giggle "it tickles," he said as she rubbed her cheek on his palm.

"See! She likes you too!" Naruto yelled happily. Gaara felt happy himself as the small cat kept licking and rubbing his fingers while purring. Gaara smiled softly as the cat finished cleaning his hand and curled up again.

"How about we play a game? I have lots but it's not fun to play by yourself," Naruto walked to the closet and opened it revealing a stack of games and movies. Gaara nodded shyly. "C'mon Gaara, don't be so shy," Naruto smiled warmly. He chose a game and put the rest back.

"How about Twister? You ever played before?" Gaara shook his head. "Okay, well I'll teach you," the blonde boy took out the box on the floor and opened it. He took the mat and spinner out and set them up. "We use this spinner to tell us what color to put our hand or foot on. It will be either left or right. I wonder what we can use to spin this while playing," Naruto looked around trying to find something that will push the spinner.

"I can use my sand if you like," Gaara said pointing to his gourd that was leaning against the wall.

"That's a great idea Gaa-chan!" Gaara blushed slightly at the nickname his friend had given him. A small amount of his sand came out of the gourd and went towards the spinner.

"You can go first," Naruto said with a wide grin. He was so excited that Gaara was at his house and they could play his favorite game. Naruto loved the challenge it brought to see who could be the strongest and stay up longer. The sand pushed the spinner and when it stopped it was on right hand blue. "Now, you put your right hand on any blue dot you want," the blonde explained. After Gaara got his hand in place the sand pushed the spinner again. This time Naruto had to put his left foot on yellow.

Next was left hand red. Right foot green. Right foot yellow. Left hand blue. Left foot blue. Right hand green. Left foot yellow. Right hand blue. Right hand yellow. Left foot red. Naruto could not figure out how to get his foot over to the red spot. He was stomach up. Finally he decided to try and turn to get his body over Gaara to get his foot over. But, being his clumsy self, he fell to the side and brushed past Gaara's arm causing him to wobble and fall over as well.

"Haha, Gaa-chan you won!" Naruto yelled happily as he sat up laughing. Gaara got off his stomach and was sitting on his knees. He started giggling. "That was really fun, Naru-chan" He said, deciding to give Naruto the same nickname. Hearing his new name made Naruto blush a bit, not that anyone could tell since his face was so red from the game and laughter.

Gaara yawned tired from using so much energy during the game. Naruto was looking at him and seeing Gaara yawn made him yawn as well. He looked at the clock. 6:30pm. "Do you want to watch a movie now?" Gaara nodded. "C'mon, let's pick one out," the blonde stood and help out his hand for the red-head to help him up. Gaara took his hand and followed him to the closet. He looked through the movies and picked out Short Circuit*.

"Can we watch this?" Gaara asked handing the movie to Naruto. "Sure! This is one of my favorites!" Naruto was ecstatic. "Want me to make some ramen?" Gaara replied sure as Naruto went into the kitchen. Following the blonde boy, Gaara went into the kitchen and watched Naruto make two cups of instant ramen. After a few minutes they sat at the table in the living room and started the movie.

"Aw, poor Johnny 5. Why did they have to be so mean and try to kill him? At least Stephanie was there for him" Gaara said rubbing his eyes once the movie ended. "It was sweet wasn't it how she always believed in him and protected him" Naruto smiled as he got up to take out the movie.

"Can we watch another? I really liked that one" Gaara really did like that movie and it was even better that he could watch it with his best friend. He wasn't allowed to watch movies at home. This time Naruto picked the movie.

"Since you liked this one, we should watch *Batteries Not Included**. It's similar to Short Circuit but different hehe" Naruto giggled. He put the movie in and he and Gaara curled up on the couch. The cat came and sat in-between the two boys.

It was about 9:00 when the movie ended. Gaara yawned from sleep this time and Naruto did as well. Shutting the movie off and putting it back in the closet, Naruto took Gaara's hand and lead him into his bedroom. He told Gaara to sit on the bed as he went to the closet to get some pajamas.

"These should fit you since we're the same size" The blonde handed a faded orange T-shirt and blue plaid sleeping pants to the red-head and went to get his own. As Gaara stripped down to his underwear and put the clothes he'd been given on, Naruto did the same putting on a blue T-shirt and orange sleep pants with swirls. Naruto lead Gaara to the bathroom and handed him an extra tooth brush. Once they brushed their teeth, Naruto shut the lights off and went back to his room. He pulled the blankets back and crawled in motioning for Gaara to do the same.

"This has been so much fun with you today, Gaa-chan" Naruto said quietly. He and Gaara were facing each other.

"I had fun too. This is my first sleepover and I'm really happy I could have it with you" Gaara smiled at Naruto. The little orange cat jumped onto the bed and curled up at their feet. Giggling, they looked at the cat with happiness.

"Misa-chan should be her name, and she can be our kitty" said Gaara as he looked away from the sleeping cat and toward Naruto.

"I like that name. Misa-chan. Hehe it sounds like our nicknames, Gaa-chan and Naru-chan" Naruto said with a smile looking at Gaara.

Naruto looked at Gaara for a bit and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Gaara" He whispered.

Gaara blushed and smiled at Naruto "I love you too, Naruto" he said in the same hushed tone.

"I will never leave you. I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you and protect you for the rest of my life" Naruto said taking Gaara's hand in his. Gaara's eyes filled with tears as his heart swelled with love from the blonde boy in-front of him.

"I promise I'll never leave you, I'll keep you safe as long as I can too." Gaara replied. Both boys had tears filled with love streaming down their cheeks. As they moved closer to each other, hands clasped together.

That night, as the boys slept close together, hand in hand, they made a lifelong promise to one another in the small room.

The next morning, Gaara and Naruto walked to the Hokage tower, hand in hand, so Gaara could go back home. The small red-head really didn't want to leave his blonde friend. The Hokage saw the sadness in the children's eyes and told the pair to wait outside while he talked to the Kazekage.

-Outside-

"You'll come back soon right? It won't be that long I'm sure" Naruto said holding both of Gaara's hands. He was sad his best friend was leaving, but knew he would be back.

"Of course, we made a promise to never leave each other. I'll never break it because you're my best friend, Naru-chan" Gaara said with a smile.

"You're my best friend too, Gaa-chan." The friends hugged for a short moment a guard came out to tell them they could come back.

-Back inside Hokage Tower-

"Naruto, Gaara, we decided that, under certain circumstances, it would be best if Gaara were to stay here in Konoha and live with you Naruto. Iruka will be able to watch over both of you and provide you with the things you need like he has been." The Hokage said with a warm smile as he watched the happiness rise in the eyes of both boys. Looking at one another, they smiled and laughed happily, thinking about all the sleepovers they would have now.

The Kazekage bid his farewell as he left the gates of Konoha. Gaara waved one last time and turned toward Naruto and the Hokage. "Thank you for letting me stay Hokage-sama" he bowed.

The Hokage merely nodded as the two boys ran down the street.

-End-

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong> Short Circuit is a 1986 film directed by John Badham. **I DO NOT OWN!**  
><strong>**<strong> *Batteries Not Included is a 1987 film directed by Matthew Robbins. Once again **I DO NOT OWN!**_

* * *

><p><em>Good, bad? This is my first attempt at something not perverted (*sweat drop* heh...) and I hope I did good :3 I was really trying to go the fluffy route and make it really cute and bubbly, so please tell me how I did<em> :D  
><strong>-<span>Notice:<span> **I_ have a few stories started, one I've been following closely, and will be posting soon once I finish a few more chapters. Please look for the new ones, FOR THEY HAVE CHAPTERS! :D Yay! My first attempt so yeah :] (If you like my two stories now that is, please feel free to follow *hearts*)_


End file.
